


Tu n'es pas seule

by Earl_Mimine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Carver Hawke Being an Asshole, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Leandra Hawke Dies, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Romance, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Mimine/pseuds/Earl_Mimine
Summary: ''Tu as été chanceuse de l’avoir eu aussi longtemps à tes côtés. Quand la douleur partira, c’est ce qui sera le plus important.'' Dis comme ça, cela semblait si évident et pourtant... Elle sentait qu’elle avait échoué et qu’elle aurait pu faire mieux. Elle ignorait si elle pourrait se le pardonner un jour. - Écriture alternative de la scène avec Anders et Hawke après la mort de Léandra
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tu n'es pas seule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers de Dragon Age et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur d'origine. Seule la fanfic vient de moi.

Si la tristesse avait envie de se manifester en ce jour Hawke aurait préféré que ça tombe sur quelqu’un d’autre. Elle ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. La journée avait été dure et frustrante pour elle. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce qui s’était passé tout à l’heure. Comment était-ce possible de rendre toute situation pire qu’elle ne l’était déjà ? C’était difficile pour notre mage de ne pas y penser. C’était encore bien trop récent dans sa tête pour l’ignorer. La douleur la torturait de l’intérieur depuis les dernières heures.

Elle avait perdu son frère Carver face aux templiers, quand il a rejoint l’organisation. Maintenant, c’était au tour de sa mère de partir avec Bethany et leur père auprès du Créateur. Tout ça à cause de ce mage du sang qui avait fait tant de damages autour de lui ! Quand il l’apprendrait, il lui en voudrait sans aucun doute, déjà qu’ils ne s’appréciaient pas beaucoup au passage. Bon sang, y a-t-il, au moins, une chose dans ce monde qui n’allait pas foutre la merde dans sa vie ?

Assise sur le bord de son lit — de sa demeure, dans la Haute-ville — Hawke continuait ainsi de se morfondre dans sa tristesse. Des tas de questions et de pensées traversaient son esprit. Si elle avait agi d’une autre façon, est-ce que cela fait une différence ? Et si elle était arrivée plus tôt ? Sa mère serait-elle encore là à ses côtés ?

L’interrompant dans sa réflexion, une voix familière lui parvient et elle tourna la tête vers Anders qui venait de la rejoindre.

– Je sais bien que mes paroles n’y changeront rien, lui dit-il, mais... juste... je suis désolé.

Son éloquence montrait qu’il était vraiment attristé de ce qui s’était passé. Qu’il voulait lui faire voir qu’il compatissait à sa souffrance ! Il s’approcha d’elle et continua sur sa lancée :

– Tu as été chanceuse de l’avoir eu aussi longtemps à tes côtés. Quand la douleur partira, c’est ce qui sera le plus important.

Dis comme ça, cela semblait si évident et pourtant... Elle sentait qu’elle avait échoué et qu’elle aurait pu faire mieux. Elle ignorait si elle pourrait se le pardonner un jour. Elle lui répondit donc :

– Je n’ai pas essayé assez fort de la sauver.  
– Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te blâmes toi-même pour ça, lui dit-il.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de faire la connaissance de sa mère comme elle. Une personne aimante et attentionnée avec eux et leur père. Leur existence n’était pas facile chaque jour, entre les dangers des villes avec les Templiers et ceux de la vie sauvage. Cependant, il y avait toujours un bon côté à cela. Ils n’avaient pas un logis officiel et changeaient souvent d’endroits. Parfois, la nourriture était dure à trouver ou encore les problèmes concernant sa magie n’aidaient en rien à cela. Malgré cette vie hors normes, ils étaient unis et c’était le plus important.

Quand leur père est parti rejoindre le Créateur, protéger leur mère était la priorité, mais certaines choses ne semblent pas vouloir rester pareilles. La relation entre son frère et elle était devenue plus hostile, surtout à cause de son lien avec le Voile. Carver geignait souvent de vivre de l’ombre de quelqu’un et qu’il cherchait sa raison d’être et à savoir où son destin le menait. Il était difficile pour Hawke de supporter les plaintes de son frangin. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de méchant, mais l’entendre se lamenter comme un enfant l’énervait. Ils s’enduraient comme ils le pouvaient, mais surtout pour ne pas inquiéter leur mère. Après la mort de Bethany, les choses ne s’étaient pas entièrement arrangées, mais ils continuaient à se tolérer comme ils l’ont à maintes reprises fait.

Quand Carver a rejoint les Templiers, ça a été la goutte de trop. Elle le sentait comme une trahison, elle qui a toujours fui ces hommes en armure avec le reste de sa famille durant toute sa vie. Voir son petit frère passer dans l’autre camp était insoutenable. Elle lui avait confié la protection de leur mère et voilà comme il la remerciait ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle comprenait son aspiration de faire son chemin, mais pas dans ce sens-là. Elle avait du mal à l’accepter au point que la colère la gagnait, chose rare étant une fille se permettait de faire de l’ironie sans cesse. Une fois qu’il est parti de la maison, elle s’en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus. Elle aimerait pouvoir s’excuser auprès de lui, mais pas en ce moment.

Après ça, elle s’était donné la mission de protéger sa mère et lui offrir des jours paisibles dans la Haute-Ville, pendant qu’elle se baladait à gauche et à droite dans la cité et les environs. Léandra avait souffert autant que son aînée, au vu des événements qui se sont produits. Cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour qu’elle ne perde pas espoir et reprenne goût à la vie. Elle semblait si inconsolable pendant un long moment à faire le deuil de son mari et de sa fille cadette. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et Hawke comprenait cela, puisqu’elle ressentait la même chose. Au moins, elle avait pu la voir sourire à nouveau, pendant quelque temps. En repensant à tout cela, un rictus triste, quelque peu forcé se dessina sur son visage. Il lui fallut un énorme effort pour ne pas fondre en larmes, mais il lui répliqua :

– Tu n’as pas connu ma mère, comme moi.

À ses mots, il savait que Hawke avait raison. Cette chance ne se produirait jamais. Il essayait de rester le plus calme possible. De ne pas mettre trop d’émotions dans ses paroles et d’éviter de parler de mages ou de toutes choses qui y étaient liées. Mais de penser que Léandra ait été la victime d’un homme ayant complètement perdu l’esprit… il n’osait imaginer la douleur que la jeune femme devait ressentir. Il lui répondit, alors :

– C’est vrai. Et j’en suis désolé que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Anders finit par prendre place à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle, posant sa main sur la sienne. Il voulait lui montrer qu’il était présent pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile. 

– Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là pour ça.

Le silence s’installa entre eux, le bruit du feu brûlant dans la cheminée servant de musique de fond pour cette circonstance si particulière. Bien que cette quiétude était quelque peu embarrassante, Hawke avait conscience de ressentir ce privilège de vivre un instant si intime avec l’homme qu’elle aimait. À la venue de cette pensée, elle se sentait coupable d’avoir ce genre de réflexion dans un moment pareil. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol pour fixer ses pieds, se maudissant pour être aussi pathétique. Elle voyait ses yeux commencer à s’embrouiller, alors que la sensation de serrement dans sa gorge et sa poitrine lui faisait si mal. C’était clair qu’elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi plus longtemps encore. D’une toute petite voix attristée, elle brisa ce silence en s’adressant au mage se trouvant à ses côtés : 

– Dis Anders…  
\- Oui, Hawke? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle prit un moment de pause pour venir chercher une grande respiration, avant de poursuivre.

– Réponds-moi en toute sincérité. Suis-je une mauvaise personne?

Cette question totalement inattendue surprit notre ami qui ne sut comment réagir sur le coup. Comment un individu comme elle pouvait-il parler d’elle-même de la sorte? Après un bref instant, il finit par lui répondre, s’affligeant devant une telle scène : 

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

Elle ne le regarda pas, trop embarrassée de montrer sa tristesse devant son compagnon. Hawke n’osait pas l’avouer, mais derrière ce masque de personnage ironique et blagueur se cachait une femme incertaine et mal en point. Peut-être une insécurité quant au fait que rien ne semble rester stable autour d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas réclamer à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de malheurs dans le monde. Ça serait trop demander au Créateur. Elle souhaitait juste que sa vie ne déraille pas autant.

Cependant, ne voulant pas inquiéter les membres de sa famille, elle gardait le sourire pour ne pas montrer ses blessures intérieures. Elle ne disait rien à personne et avec tous les événements qui se sont produits ces dernières années, cela ne faisait qu’empirer son état. Mais étant l’aînée, elle se devait de rester en confiance pour protéger son entourage. Peut-être était-ce la fierté ou autre chose, mais ce cas-ci, son masque de de femme forte ne pourrait résister plus longtemps.

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras gauche, là où se trouvaient les marques de coupure qu’elle s’infligeait. Chaque fois que la douleur était trop intense pour elle, elle se blessait dans le but de faire passer son agonie ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de se punir pour ne pas être à la hauteur de sa mission de préserver ceux qu’elle aime. Elle espérait que cela n’arriverait pas. Pas devant lui.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de poursuivre, comment je peux faire le bien autour de moi si je ne suis pas apte à protéger ma famille?   
– Hawke…

La douleur devenait insoutenable au fil des secondes qui passaient. Une première larme coula le long de sa joue brûlante et rosée par la peine. 

– Comment suis-je censée aider les autres si je ne peux même pas accomplir cette simple tâche? Pourquoi? Quel genre de fille suis-je pour ne pas être capable de sauver ma propre mère?

Anders l’écoutait parler sans savoir quoi dire. Jamais il ne l’avait vu dans un tel état, lui qui était habitué à son sens de l’humour pour détendre l’atmosphère. Il se sentait impuissant devant cette situation. Il avait clairement aperçu le corps de la jeune femme trembler tant la peine à l’intérieur d’elle était forte. Mais un petit détail l’interpela soudainement. La main de son compagnon serrait avec une si grande intensité sur son avant-bras, mais dans quel but? Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il allait arriver, mais il savait que ça ne préservait rien de bon. 

– Hawke, je…  
– Est-ce que je suis si faible que ça? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelque chose vienne me gâcher la vie comme ça? Je… je…

Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ces larmes qui coulèrent abondamment comme des petites chutes d’eau. La voilà en train d’éclater en sanglots devant Anders qui la regardait d’un air attristé. Il désirait la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle continua sur sa lancée : 

– Je n’en peux plus! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe tout le temps sur moi?! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter un tel acharnement sur ma personne?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit vers moi qu’on tourne quand il y a un problème ?! Toutes ces vies à sauver, alors que personne ne semble vouloir trouver de solutions! Que suis-je censée faire?!  
– Hawke… 

C’en était trop pour elle. Sous une impulsion soudaine, elle plongea sa main sous son oreille pour y prendre une dague qui y était cachée. Elle le garda à proximité pour se protéger en cas d’attaques nocturnes, ce qui est arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Mais secrètement, c’était avec cet instrument qu’elle s’infligeait ses blessures quand la douleur était trop intense. 

Tout se passa très vite. Anders fut sous le choc, pendant un instant, mais quand il vit Hawke sortir l’arme, il ne pouvait plus se contenir davantage. Il se jeta sur elle pour éviter qu’elle utilise cette arme d’une quelconque façon. Il ne savait pas qu’est-ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire avec, mais il devait l’en empêcher. Se faisant plaquer sur les draps du lit, elle se mit à se débattre pour se libérer de son emprise, alors qu’il essayait de la maintenir tant qu’il le pouvait. Certes, il était un homme, mais il n’avait pas non plus la force d’un guerrier. Mais s’il était au moins capable de la retenir autant que possible le temps qu’elle se calme, il n’en demanderait pas plus. 

– Anders! Lâche-moi!  
– Désolé, Hawke, lui dit-il, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

Elle continua de se débattre, mais c’était en vain. Anders avait une bonne emprise sur ses poignets. Ses pleurs perduraient, une émotion vraiment intense envahissant son âme. Une rage envers ce mage du sang qui avait tué sa mère. Une colère à l’égard de ceux qui faisaient du mal aux autres ou qui ne faisaient rien pour les soutenir. Une fureur vis-à-vis elle-même pour ne pas avoir été assez forte pour sauver sa génitrice. Un agacement pour Anders qui ne la laissait pas faire.

– Lâche-moi! Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide!   
– Ce n’est clairement pas ce que je vois !

Hawke savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. C’était inutile d’insister. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n’avait plus l’énergie ou la volonté de se libérer. Elle abandonna et finit par ça calmer, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Anders soupira de soulagement, mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Juste au cas où. Elle semblait égarée dans son raisonnement, aveuglée par ses émotions. Il n’aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Même s’il ne pouvait pas ressentir ou comprendre à quel point ce supplice était pénible, il pouvait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose. 

– Je sais que de perdre un être cher, lui dit-il en la regardant dans ses yeux, ça fait toujours mal quand ça arrive. 

Oh oui, il était au courant. Quand la mort lui avait arraché son ami Carl, il lui a fallu bien du temps pour pouvoir accepter cette réalité pour aller l’avant. Il poursuivit : 

– Certes, je ne peux pas deviner jusqu’à quel point cette souffrance est horrible et je n’ai pas connu ta mère autant que toi, comme tu l’as dit plutôt. Et pour ça, j’en suis désolé.

Ayant été amené très jeune au Cercle par les Templiers, il n’avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa propre maman. Cependant, il savait qu’elle l’aimerait toujours malgré tout. Quand il a dû se séparer de sa famille, il avait le cœur brisé et il ne pensait qu’à retourner là-bas. Il était déterminé à rentrer chez lui, peu importe le nombre que ça lui prendrait pour le faire. 

– Mais tu n’es pas toute seule, continua-t-il, tu n’as pas à l’affronter sans l’appui de personne. Nous sommes tous là pour t’aider. JE suis ici pour t’épauler dans cette épreuve. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Hawke ne put que l’écouter lui dire ces mots et cette fois, ce fut à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Depuis quand le mage rebelle se souciait-il autant d’elle? Était-il au courant pour les sentiments qu’elle ressentait à son égard? Son emprise sur sa dague se fit de moins en moins intensive, au point que celle-ci finit par tomber sur les draps du lit. L’ayant aperçu, Anders le prit rapidement pour le jeter plus loin, hors de la portée de la demoiselle. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle ait la moindre occasion pour l’avoir en main.

Tandis qu’il se retourna vers elle, le mage remarqua les lésions sur ses avant-bras qui étaient cachées par les manches de son habit. Il les attira près de son visage pour mieux constater les dégâts. Hawke était gênée, mais elle le laissa faire. Anders prenait conscience à quel point il y en avait beaucoup, certaines plus profondes que d’autres. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait. Il continuait son observation, quand il lui demanda avec hésitation :

– Depuis combien de temps… tu…

Il n’osait pas épeler le reste de sa phrase. Il n’avait pas envie de prononcer ce genre de choses. Hawke détourna sa vision pour ne pas a devoir affronter le regard inquisiteur qu’il avait envers ses cicatrices.

– Depuis toujours, finit-elle par dire, chaque fois que la douleur est trop intense, je me les inflige pour ne plus y penser.

Il soupira, ébranlé par ses mots. Il savait que sa magie ne pourrait pas guérir la souffrance dans son âme ou même de faire disparaître facilement cette sorte de marques qui ont été faites il y bien longtemps. 

– Hawke… je… 

Il avait la tête baissée vers elle, les yeux fermés. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’elle s’imposait cela. Il les rouvrit pour la regarder d’un air triste, tenant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

– Tu n’as pas à te faire du mal ainsi. Tu dis être faible, mais je sais que c’est faux.   
– Anders…

Il se devait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée : 

– De toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un aussi altruiste et déterminée à faire le bien autour de soi. À vouloir faire avancer les choses. Le monde n’est pas parfait et il est plein de noirceurs, comme nous tous. Mais quand je te vois, je sais qu’il y a encore des lumières comme la tienne. Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas, mais pour beaucoup de personnes, tu influences les gens plus que tu ne le penses. Une inspiration pour un monde meilleur. Pour les mages, mais aussi pour les autres. 

Même si une partie d’elle refusait à le reconnaître, Anders avait raison. Elle faisait de son mieux pour apporter l’espoir autour d’elle. Elle voulait vivre dans une société où nous pouvons cohabiter avec autrui sans avoir peur de révéler sa nature, au risque de finir au Cercle ou pire… un Apaisé, sans sentiments ou souvenirs de sa vie d’avant. Rien que le fait d’y penser ne faisait qu’accentuer sa peine. Il en était hors de question.

Mais cette idée fut vite détournée par un détail qui attira son attention. Cette façon dont il la regardait en prononçant ces mots… si tendre et… amoureux? Était-ce possible? Elle n’était pas sûre si l’émotion cachée derrière cet air attristé était bien celle qu’elle croyait être. Sans réfléchir, elle lui demanda : 

– Anders…   
\- Oui? lui répondit-il.  
– Se pourrait-il que… tu…

Se rendant compte de ces paroles, elle n’osa pas achever sa phrase par peur de se faire rejeter. Cependant, le regard intrigué d’Anders indiquait qu’il était prêt à l’écouter. Devant son silence, il finit par lui dire : 

– Hawke. Je suis là pour toi. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je ne te jugerais pas.

La demoiselle hésita un moment. Elle trouvait que c’était complètement stupide de lui poser ce genre de questions, en vue des circonstances actuelles. Elle inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains pour émettre ses paroles : 

– C’est juste que… la façon dont tu me regardes, je me demandais…

Anders n’avait pas besoin d’en entendre davantage pour comprendre ce qu’elle voulait savoir. Il n’avait pas pris conscience que c’était si évident. Il baissa la tête, un court instant, se questionnant s’il devait vraiment lui répondre.

– Je vois… finit-il par articuler, je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments ressortiraient autant dans mes paroles. Mais il faut croire que je ne peux plus le cacher, maintenant.

Hawke fixait Anders avec un air surpris en disant : 

– Anders, tu… 

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. On notait dans ses yeux ce qui semblait être une expression entre la tristesse et la tendresse.

– Hawke, dit-il avec un sourire sincère, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose qui hante mon esprit. Justice pense que c’est un obstacle, mais je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière. J’aurais préféré te l’avouer dans d’autres circonstances, mais… je t’aime.

Pendant un court moment, tout semblait s’être arrêté. Comme si plus rien n’existait autour d’eux. Elle était abasourdie par cette nouvelle. L’homme qu’elle chérissait secrètement… partageait également de l’affection envers sa personne ? Dans sa tête, cette information avait brisé la dernière barrière qui retenait ses émotions et sentiments. 

À nouveau, les larmes se mirent à couleur sur son visage. De joie ou de tristesse, elle ne le savait plus. Elle ne maîtrisait plus ses sanglots qui remplacèrent ses paroles à la place. Anders déposa un baiser sur les deux mains en même temps, avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Il se roula sur le côté pour qu’elle soit tout contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en disant : 

– C’est correct, Hawke. Tout va bien, il n’y a que nous deux ici. Je suis là et je ne vais partir nulle part. 

La demoiselle continua de verser des larmes. Blottie dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité dans cette position et si elle le pouvait, elle voudrait que cela ne s’arrête jamais. Après tant d’années à cacher ses démons intérieurs, elle pouvait enfin les extérioriser auprès de quelqu’un qui ne la jugeait pas et qui se montrait compatissant. 

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette posture. Pendant qu’elle vidait toute la peine qu’elle avait accumulée, Anders couvrait sa tête de baisers et caressait avec douceur son dos par-dessus le tissu de ses vêtements. Il ne pensait pas que sa confession se passerait ainsi, mais il était heureux de l’avoir fait. C’était comme s’il y avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Ça ne réglerait pas tous leurs problèmes à venir dans un avenir proche, néanmoins ils pourront les affronter ensemble.

Les pleurs diminuèrent peu à peu et quand ils s’arrêtèrent, Anders enleva les traces des dernières larmes qui perlaient encore sur le visage de sa bien-aimée. Hawke, étant à nouveau calme, le regarda en laissant un petit sourire triste se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Anders lui rendit son sourire et lui dit : 

– Comment te sens-tu ?   
– J’ai l’impression d’être plus légère à présent, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Le mage était soulagé de le savoir et continua : 

– Bien. Je préfère te voir heureuse. Ça te va bien mieux que les larmes et les sanglots.

En pensant à ce qui s’était passé plutôt, une expression de tristesse réapparut dans son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Comment allait-elle faire?

– Mais… à propos de la dague…  
– On trouvera une solution, ne t’en fais pas, lui dit-il. Pour le moment, essaie de te reposer un peu. On regardera tout ça demain.

Hawke hocha et appuya sa tête contre le torse d’Anders. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de la personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Même si la douleur n’était pas encore partie, elle savait qu’avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de tout surmonter. Elle leva les yeux en sa direction : 

– Anders....

Ce dernier prit la joue de sa dulcinée dans sa main en la regardant avec tant d’affection. Elle déposa son front sur celle d’Anders en disant : 

– Je t’aime… et merci.

Le mage rebelle sourit à nouveau et murmura : 

– Tout pour ma ravissante muse.

Ils s’échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de fermer leurs paupières et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée pour le reste de la nuit, collés l’un contre l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyallo les chatons ! 
> 
> J'espère que cette première fanfic vous aura plu. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle trainait dans mes fichiers et que je n'y avais pas touché. J'ai enfin réussi à la terminer et j'en suis pas mal fière, vu que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit comme ça en si peu de temps. J'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main, mais je crois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une prochaine histoire :)
> 
> Nya+  
> Earl Mimine


End file.
